vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azazel (Rage of Bahamut)
Summary Azazel is a high ranking fallen angel and the right hand man of Lucifer, the ruler of the demons. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Azazel, "The Rag Demon" by the humans of the royal capital in Virgin Soul Origin: Rage of Bahamut: Genesis Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly over hundreds of years Classification: Demon, Fallen Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Sword Mastery, Master Acrobat, Magic, Glyph Creation (likely non combat applicable), Unholy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, possibly Type 4), likely Self Sustenance (Type 2 and 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, could quickly heal from being stabbed through the abdomen, then nearly desintegrated by Jeanne d'Arcs Maltet, then burned by Beelzebub's magic fire and then run over by Bacchus' carriage) Weapon Creation (Can create a black sword and black snake like beings that can be used as physical ranged weapons and transformed into other weapons like spears, swords, daggers or a trident), Limited Telekinesis (Can control the snake like beings he creates), Power Nullification (Can negate magic projectiles with his sword), Danmaku, Energy Manipulation (Can infuse his snakes with magical energy, making them explosive magical projectiles), Energy Projection (Can emit beams of magical energy), Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning by flapping his wings), Illusion Creation, Summoning (a few Skeleton warriors, a flying platform and presumably more), Power Bestowal (Made a human a demon and gave them magic powers through a deal), Portal Creation, Immunity to conventional weaponry (Cannot be killed by normal weaponry, which presumably includes magical weapons as those are available to humans, it required a holy spear blessed by an archangel to threaten his life and force him to retreat), Resistance to Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level, likely higher (Should be superior to Pazuzu) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can dodge barrages of arrows and can move faster than sight making it look like he disappears and reappears), likely higher (should be comparable to Sofiel), higher attack speed with projectiles and magic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Violently broke free from under a large building that had collapsed on him ) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level, likely higher '(survived an attack from Bahamut unharmed although he used a floating platform to deflect it) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight in prolonged battles, fought in guerrilla warfare against the human capital for years, and fought many battles in an arena while he was captured and extremely weakened, and does not require rest other than to heal when injured.) Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with projectiles and magic. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average. Has a leading position in demon society. Manipulative and cunning but sometimes makes rash decisions. Weaknesses: Holy attacks/ blessed weapons, is proud and enjoys toying with opponents he views as weaker than himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Snakes:' Uses his black snake-like weapons to bind or pierce enemies and to parry attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Acrobats Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Wing Users Category:Rage of Bahamut Category:Tier 7 Category:Fallen Angels